Problem: Find the difference between $1000_7$ and $666_7$ in base $7$.
Solution: Setting up the subtraction and borrowing as shown: $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} &&&&\\ &\cancelto{0}{1}&\cancelto{6}{0}&\cancelto{6}{0}&{\cancelto{7}{0}}_{7}\\ &-&6&6&6_7\\ \cline{2-5} &&&&1_7.\\ \end{array}$$So the difference is $\boxed{1_7}$.